


Dine & Dash

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also featuring Steve's motorcycle, Also for some intense makeouts, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, GIVE ME MORE, I love prompts, Minor JARVIS appearance, Mutual Pining, Now with Smutty Epilogue, Oral Sex, Rated for Steve's potty mouth, Sex scene heavily implied, Steve Rogers Respects Your Boundaries, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, based on a prompt, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is out on a date when her date abandons her at the restaurant. She calls Jane for help, but gets everyone's favorite supersoldier instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt from [iamteambucky](http://iamteambucky.tumblr.com) on Tumblr: 
> 
> I had this idea about Darcy going on a date and the guy leaves her in the restaurant (supposedly to go get the car) but actually abandons her. For some unknown reason, she had left her purse in the car so she can't pay. So she calls Steve to come pick her up.
> 
> Thanks so much to Aenaria and Meri for beta reading! You ladies are the best, and your insightful suggestions and comments made this much better!!!

“He just went to get the car,” Darcy said, smiling fixedly up at the waitress. It was the third time she’d said it, and it had been fifteen minutes since the first time. They both knew that she was wrong, but the waitress still smiled and nodded and went about her business, pretending that she wasn’t keeping an eye on the table to make sure Darcy didn’t sneak out without paying the bill.

Darcy sighed and reached into her pocket, thanking the fashion gods that her dress had them, and pulled out her phone. “Jane,” she said as soon as the call connected, not waiting for a greeting, “can you come get me? That guy totally ducked out and left me with the check but my purse is in his car so I can’t pay and they’re watching me like they’re going to call the police if I even look at the door. Please, Jane, you’re my only hope.”

“He what?” said a very male voice on the other end.

Darcy winced and pulled the phone away from her ear to check that she hadn’t misdialed by mistake, but the caller ID read “Dr. Jane Foster, Science Queen,” so that left only one question. “Steve? Why are you answering Jane’s phone?”

“I didn’t know whose phone it was,” Steve answered. “It was sitting on the table here with no one around, but your picture came up so I thought I should answer in case you needed anything. Where are you? I’m coming to get you.”

Darcy found an empty spot on the tabletop and banged her forehead gently into it, because all that this evening had lacked was for Captain America to come swooping in and see her life in all of its ridiculous, just-got-stood-up-by-the-lamest-guy-ever glory. “No, Steve, that’s not--you don’t have to--if you’ll just let Jane know--”

“I’m coming to get you,” he repeated firmly, and he was very definitely using his Captain voice. Shit, she was screwed.

She sighed. “Okay. Can JARVIS find me from the phone’s GPS? Or do you need directions?”

“He’s got you,” Steve said, air moving past the phone’s microphone. “I’ll be there in twenty. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I’ll be here,” Darcy said, settling back in her chair.

* * *

True to his word (as though Captain America would ever dare be otherwise), Steve walked through the restaurant entrance almost exactly twenty minutes later. She’d been fairly sure he wouldn’t show up in full Cap uniform, but other than that, she had no idea what to expect.

What she did expect was for her breath to catch in her throat when she saw him walk in the door.  _ It’s just Steve _ , she told herself, but it didn’t work any better this time than any of the other seventy-seven thousand times. She was starting to think she might have a real problem, because it didn’t seem to matter if he was in a custom-tailored tux or his plaid shirt and grandpa khakis, or, like tonight, if he was wearing a pair of dark-wash jeans and a leather jacket over a soft gray henley that hugged the muscles in his chest. No matter what he looked like, it was always Steve that took her breath away.

“Hey,” he said once he was within earshot. “Ready to get out of here?”

“So ready,” Darcy sighed, putting her phone back into her pocket and slipping her arms into her jacket. 

Steve offered her his hand, and she only hesitated a split second before taking it (hey, nobody ever said she had a sense of self-preservation). His fingers closed over hers, strong and solid as she stood up from her chair, and he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they turned toward the door.

“The bill?” she asked, even though none of the staff were appearing to block their way.

“JARVIS took care of it,” Steve said, and Darcy closed her eyes for a moment, because of course JARVIS could take care of the bill without anyone having to leave the Tower.

“I’m sorry,” she said, forcing her eyes back open as they stepped out the door and onto the sidewalk. “You didn’t have to come down here; I could’ve gotten a cab or the subway--”

Steve arched an eyebrow at her. “With what money?”

“Fine, then JARVIS could’ve sent a car,” she persisted. “You didn’t have to come all the way down here to save me from my stupidity.”

“You weren’t stupid,” Steve said, his jaw setting in that _ you’re wrong; fight me _ way that she’d become intimately familiar with since coming to live in the Tower. “Your date ditched you; that doesn’t make you stupid, that makes him an asshole.”

Darcy couldn’t quite stop the startled laugh that came out of her mouth. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“I do owe you an apology, though,” Steve said. 

“Oh, yeah?”

He rubbed his free hand over the back of his neck. “I was in a hurry to get down here, and I didn’t realize that you were wearing a dress

“What--” Darcy’s question cut off when she saw Steve’s motorcycle parked neatly between an Audi and a MINI Cooper. “Oh.”

“It’s fine,” he said in a rush. “We can get a cab and I can come back for it in the morning--”

“Do you have another helmet?” Darcy interrupted him.

Steve blinked at her for a few seconds. “Uh, yeah, I grabbed one before I left the tower.”

She tugged him over to the bike. “You’re just lucky I’m not wearing a pencil skirt, Rogers.”

“Not sure that’s the word I’d use,” he muttered under his breath as he handed her a helmet. “You sure about this?” he said, pitching his voice back to normal conversational volume while she tried to figure out what he meant by that. 

“It’s fine,” she said, buckling the helmet on.

“Okay,” he said, rolling his shoulders and straddling the bike, his hands landing on the handlebars. “Hop on, then.”

Darcy took a moment to be grateful she’d worn nice underwear and to steel herself before she slid onto the back of the bike, tucking her skirt firmly under her ass. 

“Ready?” Steve asked.

“I guess so--wait, where’s your helmet?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t usually bother; I’d have to be going a lot faster than this bike can go to actually damage myself.”

She clucked her tongue. “Captain America, breaking the law. How many times have you gotten pulled over for riding without a helmet?”

Steve dropped his eyes to the pavement. “Not many.”

Darcy pursed her lips, but decided that a parking space in the Village  was probably not the best place to have this conversation. “I guess I’m as ready as I’m going to get.”

Steve turned something on the bike and kicked down the starter. “You might need to hold on to me,” he said, pitching his voice to carry over the engine as it roared to life. 

She only hesitated a second before setting her hands on his waist, her fingers slipping under the hem of his jacket where it rode up. He smiled back over his shoulder at her before pulling out into traffic, and Darcy clutched at him reflexively, the fabric of his shirt soft and skin-warm under her fingers. 

It took a couple of blocks, but she figured out how to lean with him, her body curving more and more naturally into his, her hands sliding further onto his stomach. She wasn’t quite plastered against him by the time they pulled into the residents-only entrance to the Tower garage, but she was close enough to feel his back moving with his breathing, pressing against her breasts and the rise and fall of his stomach under her hands. She had to bite back the impulse to tell him to keep going, take them out of the city onto some long, dark, road where they could keep riding forever.

When he pulled into his parking space and killed the engine, she withdrew reluctantly, forcing her hands to unbuckle the helmet instead of clinging to his waist, grateful that the task gave her an excuse not to meet his eyes.

“That was fun,” Darcy said, holding the helmet out and forcing herself to make eye contact. “Maybe sometime I can get another ride when I’m more appropriately dressed?”

“Anytime,” Steve said, his voice deep and rough, his fingers brushing against hers as he took the helmet. “Just name the day.”

She smiled. “Careful with offers like that. I’ll take advantage.”

“Good,” he said, extending his arm once again as they walked toward the elevator. “Sorry about your date.”

Darcy bit back the urge to say,  _ Fifteen minutes with you on your motorcycle did more for me than an hour talking to him _ , which, while true, would not be the least bit productive. “He was kind of a tool anyway. I’m mostly just upset about my purse. I guess I get to spend tonight canceling all my credit cards and tomorrow getting a new ID.”

“Actually,” JARVIS said as they stepped into the elevator. “I took the liberty of sending Mr. Hogan out to retrieve your purse. It’s waiting for you in your suite; I believe you’ll find that everything is there. Do let me know if anything is missing, however. Mr. Hogan indicated that he would not be averse to visiting...Tim...again.”

Darcy had to giggle at the disdain in the AI’s voice when he said her erstwhile date’s name. “You’re a lifesaver, J. Maybe I should just have you pre-screen my dates from now on.”

“Sadly, I am not yet able to fully discern human motivations or predict their actions,” Jarvis said, his voice truly regretful. “But should you wish background checks or similar done, you have only to ask.”

She sighed. “Thanks anyway, Jarvis. And please thank Happy for me, too.”

“Pleasure to be of service, Miss Lewis.”

It was only then that Darcy realized her hand was still wrapped around Steve’s arm, the leather of his jacket smooth and buttery soft under her fingers. She dropped it reluctantly and rubbed it against the skirt of her dress. “Thanks again for coming to get me,” she said. “And for not lecturing me about my taste in dates.”

Steve shrugged, the corners of his mouth tight. “It’s not my place,” he said shortly. “You’re a grown woman; you’ve got the right to decide what kinda guy you’re gonna be stepping out with.” For a moment it looked like he was going to say more, but he closed his mouth firmly, shaking his head a little.

“No, you can say it,” Darcy said, studying the elevator floor intently. “I should’ve known better; I just--”  _ I just haven’t had a good date in months. I just haven’t gotten laid in longer. I just wish I didn’t compare all of them to you, because they all fall short, every time. I just wish-- _

“Hey,” Steve said softly, moving closer, his hand lifting her chin up until she met his eyes. “It’s not your fault. It’s his, if he’s such a fuckin’ idiot he can’t see how amazing you are. You deserve better.”

Darcy stood frozen, unable to move in the face of the absolute sincerity in his voice and the electric current that seemed to be running between them as they stood facing each other, his fingertips under her chin the only point of contact. Steve’s eyes dropped down to her mouth and she realized she was biting her lip, leaning toward him, unable to resist the magnetic pull she’d been fighting since the day they met. 

“Darcy,” he said hoarsely, moving closer until they were only inches apart, until she could feel the heat of his body on her skin. His fingers skimmed along her jawline until his hands were framing her face. “Can I kiss you?”

Strangely enough, it was his question that snapped her out of her daze, and she surged up on her toes, her hands resting on his chest as she met him halfway. 

It turned out that, in all of the time Darcy had devoted to wondering how Steve Rogers would kiss, her imagination had fallen far short of the reality. He kissed her hungrily, licking into her mouth without hesitation, but his hands on her face were as gentle as if she were made of glass, rare and fragile and likely to shatter under his touch. She slid her hands up around his neck and into the short hair at the back of his head, scratching her nails lightly up his scalp and feeling a rush of power when he shivered under her touch, gasping into the kiss.

They jerked apart at a loud buzzing sound, Steve instinctively pushing her behind him, shielding her with his body.

“I do apologize, Captain, Miss Lewis,” JARVIS said, sounding distinctly unapologetic, “but I did attempt to get your attention by other means several times. This elevator is required on a different floor.”

Steve flushed and opened his mouth, but Darcy took his hand and tugged him out the open doors into the foyer area outside the suite she’d been assigned for her stay in the Tower. “Sorry, J. We’ll try not to monopolize the elevators again.”

They made it to the door of her suite before Darcy’s brain kicked back into gear and started throwing out humiliating possibilities for Steve’s silence.  _ Maybe that kiss was only good for me. Maybe he’s having second thoughts. Maybe he’ll think I’m a slut because I was on a date with another guy and ended up making out with him. Maybe-- _

“Darcy?” Steve asked, his voice hesitant, and she realized that they’d been standing outside the door to her suite for some unknown amount of time. 

She turned to him with a smile that was only about 75% nerves. “Would you like to come in?”

He searched her eyes. “Are you sure?”

Darcy pulled him down for another kiss, but what she’d originally intended to be a quick brush of lips ended up with her backed up against her door, Steve’s hands on her hips lifting her effortlessly until she could wrap her legs around his waist. Darcy let her head fell back against the door, overwhelmed by sensations: the slight rasp of his stubble against her throat as he trailed soft, open-mouthed kisses from her ear to her shoulder, the rough denim of his jeans against her inner thighs. He slid his hands down her thighs until he found bare skin, then back up to her hips, skimming under her dress, his hands leaving trails of electricity in their wake, sparking over her skin. 

“Are you sure?” he asked again, lifting his head enough to meet her eyes.

“I have never been so sure in my entire life,” Darcy assured him, arching her hips up to bridge the last few inches of space between them. “Are you sure? I mean, I don’t think this is what you were planning on for this evening--” 

She cut off, whimpering a little when he smirked and rolled his hips against her in a slow, filthy grind, his denim-covered erection pressing into her in just the right spots as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss just below her ear. 

“Been sure since I met you,” he said, his breath raising goosebumps on her skin. “Just waitin’ for an invitation.

Darcy reached over until her hand found the palm plate, then wrapped her arms around his neck as the door slid open. “Come inside, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end up writing a smutty epilogue if the muse so moves me, but I wanted to go ahead and get this posted. Thanks for reading!!! I accept prompts and random messages flailing about all kinds of feels on [my Tumblr.](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com) Drop by and say hi!


	2. Whatever You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve have lots of sex. That's it, that's all there is.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, fine, there are some feels, too. It's me, what did you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since pretty much every comment on the first chapter requested a smutty epilogue, here you go! Please note the rating change; this is VERY NSFW. Read at your own peril

Steve’s hands curved under Darcy’s ass as he strode into the suite and across the living area toward the door that led to her bedroom. He didn’t stop until they were standing next to the bed in the dim light of her bedside lamp, the glass shade casting a warm glow over them. He slowly lowered her until her feet were on the floor, shuddering a little as she slid down his body one inch at a time.

“What do you want, Darcy?” he asked, keeping his hands on her hips. 

“What do I want?” she repeated, trying to buy time for her brain to come back online. She slid her hands up his chest to push the leather jacket off his shoulders. “I want a lot of things, Steve.”

He shrugged out of the jacket and let it fall to the floor, sliding her jacket off her shoulders as well before bringing his hands back to her hips again. “Tell me what you want. Please.”

She ran her hands down his chest, over his shirt, enjoying the way she could feel his body heat and the slight flexing of his muscles through the soft, thin gray fabric. His abs twitched when her fingers slid over them, and she curled her fingers in the hem. “Well, for starters, I want you to take this shirt off.”

Steve reached behind his neck and pulled the shirt off over his head, dropping it on top of the jacket. “Is that all you want?”

Darcy shook her head and sank to her knees, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his jeans. “I want to suck your cock.”

He sucked in a breath, his hands fisted at his sides. “Darcy...you don’t have to--”

“I want to,” she said quickly, looking up at him from under her lashes. “Please let me. I didn’t think I’d ever get the chance, but I want to.”

Steve swallowed. “So you’ve thought about it?” he asked, his voice low and rough.

She nodded, licking her lips. “Thought about catching you in the gym one day after your workout, pulling you into the locker room. Licking the sweat off your neck, your chest, down your stomach…”

“Oh, yeah?” he breathed. “Then what?”

“Then,” she said, deftly undoing the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper, “then I’d lick my way down your stomach and pull your pants down.” 

Suiting actions to words, she tugged his jeans and boxers down to pool on the floor, and he was completely, gloriously naked. Steve closed his eyes for a moment, and she was able to indulge herself and look her fill. 

Nobody who’d seen him running around the Tower in too-tight t-shirts and jogging pants could possibly believe the stupid insinuations in Us Weekly and the other rags about his armor being padded, but the reality of Steve’s body put every one of her fantasies to shame. The broad muscles of his shoulders and arms flexed as he clenched his fists, and the ripples of his abs moved with his breathing. Darcy let her eyes drop to his cock, thick and hard and curved slightly downward toward the long, lean muscle of his legs, and licked her lips.

“What would you do then?” Steve asked hoarsely, and she looked back up at him.

She smiled up at him, leaned in, and closed her mouth over the head of his cock, keeping eye contact the entire time. His eyes were big and dark, the pupils blown wide, and that gorgeous mouth fell open just slightly over his teeth as Darcy wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and slid down slowly until her mouth met her fingers, then back up and off. “You can put your hands on my head, Steve.”

He uncurled his fingers and brought them hesitantly to her shoulders. “Are you sure?”

“I want you to,” she said, keeping her eyes on his, and willing him to believe her. “I want your hands in my hair. I like it.”

Steve threaded the fingers of one hand through her curls and she rewarded him by licking a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. He groaned, his fingers tightening in her hair, and she swirled her tongue around the head before taking his cock as deeply into her mouth as she could.

“Jesus fuck,” he cursed, low and fervent above her, so she folded her left thumb into her palm to suppress her gag reflex and took him a little deeper. Swallowing around his cock earned her a slight trembling in his thighs, where her hands were resting, and his hand clenched into a fist in her hair, sending sparks of sensation dancing down her spine with each tug. But then he was pulling away, and she opened her eyes, looking up at him in confusion. 

“Don’t want to come in your mouth,” he explained, tugging her to her feet and capturing her mouth, licking inside like he was trying to chase his taste on her tongue. 

“I don’t mind--” she began when he lifted his head, only to be silenced with another searing kiss.

“I do,” he said when they finally broke apart, gasping for breath. “Some other time, absolutely. But tonight,” he murmured in her ear, “tonight I want to lay you down on this bed and fuck you until you come screaming my name.”

Darcy swallowed, her mouth gone suddenly dry. “I--okay, we can do that.”

Steve kissed her again, deep and filthy, his hands framing her face, then sliding slowly down her neck and shoulders. He pushed one strap off her shoulder, then the other, his fingers trailing along the skin, leaving sparks of sensation in their wake.

“I about swallowed my tongue when I walked into that restaurant,” he murmured, trailing his fingers along the neckline, smiling as she shivered. “You in  [ this dress ](https://www.pinupgirlclothing.com/nancy-mary-blair-bfly-gr.html) , Darcy...you’re a walking fantasy. Well,” he continued thoughtfully, his hands sliding around her back and pulling her closer, “you’re pretty much always my fantasy.”

Darcy shivered, unsure if it was from the cool air hitting her skin, or from Steve’s fingertips skimming over her skin, words she never thought she’d hear falling from his lips. And then his mouth was on her skin, his tongue tracing the line where fabric met skin, then dipping under to delve into her cleavage. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice him tugging the zipper slowly down until the dress slipped to the floor, leaving her in a strapless bra and (thank Thor) a pair of panties without any holes. Steve’s nimble fingers unhooked her bra without ever pausing in the attention his mouth was lavishing on her breasts. The bra and underwear joined her dress on the floor and he stood back for a moment and just looked at her until she could feel the heat rising in her face.

“Look at you,” he said softly, after what felt like an age. He reached out and brushed his fingers lightly over the upper curve of her breast, skimming them in ever-tightening circles and watching as her nipples hardened even further, as if begging for his attention. 

“Do you have to?” she half-joked, even though something about the weight of his gaze was making her shiver, even without the added stimulus of his fingers barely there against her skin.

“You’re a goddamn work of art, Darcy,” Steve said sincerely, but the rest of his words were lost in the rush of blood in her ears, because he leaned down and licked across her poor neglected nipple, teasing the other one with his fingertip. 

She arched into his touch, silently begging for more, and he obliged her, curling his tongue around her nipple before sucking it gently into his mouth, squeezing the other one lightly before switching off. “Steve,” she gasped, unsure what else she was going to say, what else she could say, all thoughts in her head that weren’t his name utterly gone. 

“That’s it,” he murmured against her skin, the fingers of his free hand skimming down her belly, teasing over the dark curls of hair between her legs before finally slipping inside to find her clit. 

Darcy shuddered, throwing her head back, suddenly desperate to come, overwhelmed by the sensations. “Steve, please,” she moaned. 

Careful teeth scraped lightly over her nipple, the finger on her clit found just the right angle, and Darcy was gone, coming so hard that her legs shook under her and then gave out, toppling her back onto the bed that was conveniently behind her.

Steve followed her down, bracing himself above her and leaning in for a long, deep kiss as she relaxed back into the bed. “Was that okay?” he asked softly when he pulled back, only going far enough to look her in the eyes.

“Okay?” Darcy asked with a laugh, her voice still a little shaky. “Well, that was the best non-self-induced orgasm I’ve had in at least a year, if not longer. Actually, it probably beat a couple of the self-induced ones, now that I think about it. You’re pretty good with your hands, Captain Rogers.”

“You’re not bad yourself,” Steve replied, his flirty tone belying the blush that was spreading down his neck. He slid to the floor by the side of the bed in one fluid motion and smiled wickedly up at her. “But I’m even better with my mouth.”

Before she could respond, or even really process that statement (most of the blood hadn’t returned to her brain yet, so sue her), his big, strong hands were wrapping around her thighs, spreading them wide enough for his shoulders to fit between, and his tongue was sliding warm and wet over her clit. Darcy fisted her hands in the covers and gave up on anything approaching coherent thought, lost in “Steve” and “yes” and “there, oh, god, right there.” 

Steve slipped one thick finger inside her, never slowing his attentions to her clit, and her hips arched up toward him. He added another, moving them slowly in and out, curling them until his fingertips brushed up against her g-spot and nuzzling his face deeper into her pussy, lapping relentlessly at her clit until she came, her thighs locking around his head to hold him in place, her body arching up off the bed with the force of her orgasm.

Steve didn’t withdraw, slowing his licks but keeping them going until Darcy recovered enough coherent thought and presence of mind to relax her legs and tug ineffectually at his hair. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, then to her stomach, moving up her body with slow deliberation until he hesitated before kissing her mouth, his lips still shining with her wetness. Darcy wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down until she could meet his mouth with her own, chasing her taste inside his mouth. 

When Steve finally lifted his head, his eyes were dark, only a thin ring of blue around his pupil. “Condom?” he rasped.

“Table,” Darcy replied, because apparently her brain could only manage one word at a time. She waved a hand vaguely in the direction of her bedside table. 

Fortunately, the supersoldier serum must have beefed up Steve’s brain as well as his body, because he correctly interpreted her answer and found the condoms in her bedside table drawer almost instantly. Darcy took the time to move herself up onto the pillows at the head of the bed, and then he was back, kneeling between her legs and rolling the condom onto his cock. 

“Wanna fuck you now,” Steve rasped, lining himself up, and Darcy nodded, biting her lip as he pushed inside her, the thick, hot slide of his cock into her pussy lighting up nerve endings all over her body. 

Even as turned on as she was, it had been a while, and he worked his way in with short, shallow thrusts, until he was as deeply inside as he could go, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“You’re so fuckin’ tight,” he groaned as he started to move again. 

“Been awhile,” Darcy gasped, her own eyes sliding closed to savor the slow, deliberate thrusts, the way the head of his cock dragged over the inside of her pussy, the way he rolled his hips against her when he was as far inside as he could be.

“Good,” Steve said, just as breathless as she was, and leaned down for a fast, possessive kiss. “You feel amazing, Darcy, wish I could fuck you forever, just like this--”

“You know,” she said, taking refuge in snark because the only other option was sheer terror at all the ways she could fuck this up, “they  _ have _ invented new sexual positions since the 40’s. Just saying. Sometimes the lady even gets to be on top.”

He arched an eyebrow at her, sliding his hands under her ass. “You want to be on top?” He rolled them, smirking a little when Darcy let out an undignified squeak, until he was lying on his back on the bed, with her sprawled across his chest. He folded his hands behind his head. “Be my guest.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him, then planted her hands on his chest and pushed herself upright. “You sure you can handle this, Captain?” she asked, running her fingers down his chest and stomach, then skimming them up her body until she was cupping her breasts. “I wouldn’t want to shock you or anything.”

“Oh, I think I can handle it,” Steve said, the lightness of his tone belying the intensity in his gaze. “Touch yourself for me, Darcy.”

She squeezed her breasts lightly, letting her fingertips rest just under her nipples, and started to move, rolling her hips with each stroke. “Like this?”

“Play with your nipples,” he ordered, and Darcy obeyed without thinking, like his voice was hardwired into her body. She let her thumbs skim over her nipples, her eyes drifting shut as the sensation shot straight to her clit. She moved faster, suddenly desperate for the orgasm she could feel just out of reach.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, his hands on her hips. “So fuckin’ gorgeous, Darcy, wanna see you come this time.”

Darcy’s breath came out almost in a sob as she squeezed her nipples, grinding down against Steve on each downstroke, unable to stop the moans coming from her mouth. She moved faster and faster, feeling herself wind tighter and tighter until Steve’s fingers found her clit and her orgasm broke over her, her head falling back and her mouth open in a soundless scream. 

Steve rubbed his hands soothingly up and down her back as she caught her breath, waiting as patiently as if he wasn’t still rock-hard inside of her. “There you are,” he said when she managed to open her eyes. “You okay? That looked pretty intense.”

“I’m fine,” she said, feeling herself flush. “Are you okay? You didn’t have to stop.”

“No rush,” he said easily, letting his hands slide up her stomach and over her ribcage to gently cup her breasts. “For once, I’m right where I want to be.”

Darcy rolled her hips experimentally and felt his involuntary thrust up into her. “I’m not made of glass, Steve. I won’t break.”

Steve shook his head, but he started to move, fucking her with slow, steady strokes. “I know that. You’re one of the strongest women I know, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be treated right.”

“Define ‘treated right,’” she said, losing her breath a little as he started playing with her nipples, too lightly to be anything but a tease.

“Whatever you want, Darcy,” he said, picking up speed as her hands came up and wrapped around his wrists, holding them in place. “Whatever you want.”

“Well, right--ah, right now, what I want--” Darcy stopped for a minute, her eyes closed as Steve squeezed her nipples lightly, thrusting faster. “--fuck, Steve, I want you to stop fucking teasing me and  _ make me come _ .”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said, fucking her harder and letting his thumbnails scrape lightly across her nipples and she was almost, almost, almost, almost, and then he groaned and thrust up into her harder and deeper than before, his eyes closing and mouth falling open with his orgasm, and that tipped her over the edge, her fingernails digging into his wrists.

Darcy collapsed down over Steve’s chest, feeling her rabbiting heartbeat thumping a match to his as they lay there, breathing together, one of Steve’s hands curled into her hair, her lips against his collarbone. Finally, though, their shared body heat was too much to take, even in the cool air of her suite (seriously, the man was like a space heater) and she rolled to the side, flopping onto her back and sighing in relief as the cooler air washed over her skin.

Steve sighed and sat up, pulling his arm out from under her, his other hand on the condom to hold it in place. “Be right back.”

“Take your time,” Darcy said, not moving. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” he said, disappearing into the bathroom (she might have rolled onto her side to watch him walk away, but neither she nor JARVIS were telling) only to reappear a few minutes later. He hesitated by the side of the bed. “Should I--”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “If you think you’re getting out of the post-coital cuddling, think again, Rogers. Get your ass in this bed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said, shooting her a cheeky smile as he climbed onto the bed, and Darcy flushed at the memory of the last context in which he’d said those words. He pulled her into his side, which now seemed pleasantly warm after having time to cool down, and they lay in silence for a few minutes, his fingers toying with the ends of her hair, hers tracing idle patterns on the skin of his chest.

“So--” Darcy said, at the same time Steve said, “I--” and they both stuttered to a halt.

“What were you going to say?” she asked.

“Ladies first,” he replied.

Darcy gritted her teeth and gathered her nerve. “So, was this just a one-time thing, or…”

“Is that what you want?” Steve asked, pulling back far enough to look her in the eyes. “One time, that was fun, and we go our separate ways?”

She sucked in a breath and ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach and the way every instinct, every experience was screaming at her to say yes, to play it cool. “No, that’s not what I want.”

Until he relaxed under her, she hadn’t even realized that every muscle in Steve’s body had tensed as he waited for her reply. “Oh, thank God,” he said, his breath coming out in one long rush. “What do you want, Darcy?”

Darcy leaned up and kissed him, slow and sweet, letting herself savor the taste of him on her tongue. “I want you,” she said simply when she pulled back. “Any way I can get you.”

“You want a slightly traumatized World War II veteran with too many muscles and enough baggage to sink the Titanic?” he asked, his mouth twisted in what he probably thought was a smile.

“I want Steve,” she said firmly. “If you want me.”

His face softened into something like a real smile as he traced her cheekbone with his thumb. “Feels like I’ve always wanted you,” he said softly. 

Darcy snuggled closer and laid her head on his chest for the comfort of hearing his heart beating. “You’ve got me,” she said softly.

Steve’s arm tightened around her and they fell asleep like that, skin to skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!!! As always, I do accept prompts on [my Tumblr](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com), although I can't promise that my brain will respond with any kind of speed.


End file.
